Character Sheet Explained
When Maraglade and I came into the table top scene, we had to basically learn everything ourselves. For us, a group member, we'll call him Wizard, was tasked to help us make sense of the rules and show us how to play. Needless to say, he was of little help. Here is our attempt to help you. ''-Cresco ''When I first looked at a character sheet, I was utterly confused. Both Wizard and Bard gave me little to no help in figuring this sheet of paper out. The numbers, the acronyms, and the meaning behind everything can be daunting. But Cresco and I managed to figure most of it out, although we still make mistakes here and there. -Maraglade '' Character Creation Arguably the most important part is Character Creation and the making of your avatar in this new world. This can be daunting to the new player, it defiantly was for us, but it can be the most enjoyable given time. The excitement of creating a new persona to play as and to plan future routes for him/her to take throughout a given adventure. On a typical chacter sheet is the following in no particular order: *Character Name *Player Name *Race *Class (This is explained down below) *Size (This is explained down below) *Gender *Height *Weight *Hair *Eye *Skin *Age *Alignment (This is explained on it's own page, search Alignment) *Deity *Homeland *Languages 'Ability Scores' Ability scores are the basic way determining your character success in and out of combat. These scores are: *Strength (Str) *Dexterity (Dex) *Constitution (Con) *Intelligence (Int) *Wisdom (Wis) *Charisma (Cha) These ability scores are separated into two different sections, physical and intellectual. The physical skills are Strength, Dexterity and Constitution; the Intellectual skills are Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. From each of these ability scores is derived an ability modifier, which is used to in the calculation of skills and various checks. Strength (Str) Strength measures your character’s muscle and physical power. Strength also limits the amount of equipment your character can carry. You apply your character’s Strength modifier to: *Melee attack rolls. *Damage rolls when using a melee weapon or a thrown weapon (including a sling). (Exceptions: Off-hand attacks receive only one-half the character’s Strength bonus, while two-handed attacks receive one and a half times the Strength bonus. A Strength penalty, but not a bonus, applies to attacks made with a bow that is not a composite bow.) *Athletic Checks (This skill is the combination of Climb and Swim Skills in our game). *Strength checks (for breaking down doors and the like). Dexterity (Dex) Dexterity measures hand-eye coordination, agility, reflexes, and balance. You apply your character’s Dexterity modifier to: *Ranged attack rolls, including those for attacks made with bows, crossbows, throwing axes, and other ranged weapons. * Dodge, provided that the character can react to the attack. * Initiative calculation. *Reflex saving throws, for avoiding fireballs and other attacks that you can escape by moving quickly. *Acrobatic, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, Sleight of Hand and Stealth skill checks. These are the skills that have Dexterity as their key ability. Any creature that can move has at least 1 point of Dexterity. A creature with no Dexterity score can't move. Constitution (Con) Constitution represents your character’s health and stamina. A Constitution bonus increases a character’s hit points, so the ability is important for all classes. You apply your character’s Constitution modifier to: *Each roll of a Hit Die (though a penalty can never drop a result below 1—that is, a character always gains at least 1 hit point each time he or she advances in level). *Fortitude saving throws, for resisting poison and similar threats. *Concentration checks. Concentration is a skill, important to spellcasters, that has Constitution as its key ability. *If a character’s Constitution score changes enough to alter his or her Constitution modifier, the character’s hit points also increase or decrease accordingly. Any living creature has at least 1 point of Constitution. A creature with no Constitution has no body or no metabolism. A creature with no Constitution cannot tire and thus can run indefinitely without tiring (unless the creature’s description says it cannot run). Intelligence (Int) Intelligence determines how well your character learns and reasons. You apply your character’s Intelligence modifier to: *The number of languages your character knows at the start of the game. ''However, in games' that Cresco and I run, we have a variant rule for languages. -Maraglade'' * The number of skill points gained each level. (But your character always gets at least 1 skill point per level. *Appraise, Craft, Knowledge Skills, Linguistics, and Spellcraft checks. These are the skills that have Intelligence as their key ability. A character does not retroactively get additional skill points for previous levels if he or she increases her intelligence. Any creature that can think, learn, or remember has at least 1 point of Intelligence. A creature with no Intelligence score is mindless, an automaton operating on simple instincts or programmed instructions. It has immunity to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects) and automatically fails Intelligence checks. Mindless creatures do not gain feats or skills, although they may have bonus feats or racial skill bonuses. Wisdom (Wis) Wisdom describes a character’s willpower, common sense, perception, and intuition. While Intelligence represents one’s ability to analyze information, Wisdom represents being in tune with and aware of one’s surroundings. If you want your character to have acute senses, put a high score in Wisdom. Every creature has a Wisdom score. You apply your character’s Wisdom modifier to: *Will saving throws (for negating the effect of charm person and other spells). *Heal, Perception, Profession, Sense Motive, and Survival checks. These are the skills that have Wisdom as their key ability. Any creature that can perceive its environment in any fashion has at least 1 point of Wisdom. Anything with no Wisdom score is an object, not a creature. Anything without a Wisdom score also has no Charisma score. Charisma (Cha) Charisma measures a character’s force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. This ability represents actual strength of personality, not merely how one is perceived by others in a social setting. Every creature has a Charisma score. You apply your character’s Charisma modifier to: *Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Perform, and Use Magic Device checks. These are the skills that have Charisma as their key ability. *Checks that represent attempts to influence others. *Turning checks for clerics and paladins attempting to turn zombies, vampires, and other undead. Any creature capable of telling the difference between itself and things that are not itself has at least 1 point of Charisma. Anything with no Charisma score is an object, not a creature. Anything without a Charisma score also has no Wisdom score. '''Attack, Defense and Armor Reduction This section is broken up into nine categories. These nine plus a base 10 equal your total. This section will cover: *Armor Class (AC) *Touch Defense *Flat-Footed Defense *Saving Throws **Fortitude **Reflex **Will *Attack Modifiers *Combat Maneuver Bonus (CMB) *Combat Maneuver Defense (CMD) *Armor Check Penalty *Maximum Dexterity Allowance *Spell Failure Percentage AC (Armor Class) AC, in a standard D&D or Pathfinder or the D20 system in general is the cumulative total of nine different catagories to equal your basic defence. These catagories plus a base of 10 make up your AC. This section will explain each of the nine sections. These nine section are: *Armor Bonus **Armor bonus is derived from your armor. Light armor typically has a 1-4 armor bonus. Medium armor typically has a 4-6 armor bonus. Heavy armor typically has a 7-9 armor bonus. *Shield Bonus **Shield bonus is derived from your shield. Shields have a Shield Bonus range of 1 or 2, with the exeption of the tower shield which has a +4. *Dexterity Modifier (See above in Sbility Scores section) *Size Bonus **This is how big your character is. Anything under medium size has a positive modifier, while anything over medium size has a negative modifier. Medium size has no bonuses to size. *Natural Armor Bonus **This is armor derived from your hide. Only certain races have this ability. *Deflection Bonus **A deflection bonus affects Armor Class and is granted by a spell or magic effect that makes attacks veer off harmlessly. Deflection bonuses stack with all other bonuses to AC except other deflection bonuses. A deflection bonus applies against touch attacks. *Miscellaneous Bonus *Temporary Bonuses Touch Defense Some attacks completely disregard armor, including shields and natural armor—the aggressor need only touch a foe for such an attack to take full effect. In these cases, the attacker makes a touch attack roll (either ranged or melee). When you are the target of a touch attack, your AC doesn't include any armor bonus, shield bonus, or natural armor bonus. All other modifiers, such as your size modifier, Dexterity modifier, and deflection bonus (if any) apply normally. Some creatures have the ability to make incorporeal touch attacks. These attacks bypass solid objects, such as armor and shields, by passing through them. Incorporeal touch attacks work similarly to normal touch attacks except that they also ignore cover bonuses. Incorporeal touch attacks do not ignore armor bonuses granted by force effects, such as mage armor and bracers of armor. Flat-Footed At the start of a battle, before you have had a chance to act (specifically, before your first regular turn in the initiative order), you are flat-footed. You can't use your Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) while flat-footed. A flat-footed character can't make attacks of opportunity, unless he or she has the Combat Reflexes feat. Saving Throws Generally, when you are subject to an unusual or magical attack, you get a saving throw to avoid or reduce the effect. Like an attack roll, a saving throw is a d20 roll plus a bonus based on your class and level, and an associated ability score. Your saving throw modifier is: Base save bonus + ability modifier (Base save bonus depends on you class) Saving Throw Types The three different kinds of saving throws are Fortitude, Reflex, and Will: *Fortitude Saving Throw **These saves measure your ability to stand up to physical punishment or attacks against your vitality and health. Apply your Constitution modifier to your Fortitude saving throws. *Reflex Saving Throw **These saves test your ability to dodge area attacks and unexpected situations. Apply your Dexterity modifier to your Reflex saving throws. *Will Saving Throw **These saves reflect your resistance to mental influence as well as many magical effects. Apply your Wisdom modifier to your Will saving throws. Attack Modifiers An Attack Modifier is your accuracy with a melee and ranged weapon. For a melee weapon it is calculated by: Base attack bonus+Ability Modifier (be it str or dex)+special size modifier (Explained on Races page)+any miscellaneous or temporary bonuses. Ranged Attack Modifiers are calculated the exact same way exept using dexterity in place of strength. Combat Maneuver Bonus During combat, you can attempt to perform a number of maneuvers that can hinder or even cripple your foe, including bull rush, disarm, grapple, overrun, sunder, and trip. Although these maneuvers have vastly different results, they all use a similar mechanic to determine success. Each character and creature has a Combat Maneuver Bonus (or CMB) that represents its skill at performing combat maneuvers. A creature's CMB is determined using the following formula: CMB = Base attack bonus + Strength modifier + special size modifier. When performing a combat maneuver, you must use an action appropriate to the maneuver you are attempting to perform. While many combat maneuvers can be performed as part of an attack action, full-attack action, or attack of opportunity (in place of a melee attack), others require a specific action. Unless otherwise noted, performing a combat maneuver provokes an attack of opportunity from the target of the maneuver. Combat Maneuver Defense Each character and creature has a Combat Maneuver Defense (or CMD) that represents its ability to resist combat maneuvers. A creature's''' 'CMD is determined using the following formula: CMD = 10 + Base attack bonus + Strength modifier + Dexterity modifier + special size modifier + miscellaneous modifiers Armor Check Penalty Any armor heavier than leather, as well as any shield, hurts a character's ability to use Dexterity- and Strength-based skills. An armor check penalty applies to all Dexterity- and Strength-based skill checks. A character's encumbrance may also incur an armor check penalty. *''Shields: If a character is wearing armor and using a shield, both armor check penalties apply. *''Nonproficient with Armor Worn'': A character who wears armor and/or uses a shield with which he is not proficient takes the armor's (and/or shield's) armor check penalty on attack rolls as well as on all Dex- and Str-based ability and skill checks. The penalty for non-proficiency with armor stacks with the penalty for shields. *''Sleeping in Armor'': A character who sleeps in medium or heavy armor is automatically fatigued the next day. He takes a –2 penalty on Str and Dex and can't charge or run. Sleeping in light armor does not cause fatigue. Maximum Dex Allowance This number is the maximum Dexterity bonus to Armor Class that this type of armor allows. Dexterity bonuses in excess of this number are reduced to this number for the purposes of determining the wearer's Armor Class. Heavier armors limit mobility, reducing the wearer's ability to dodge blows. This restriction doesn't affect any other Dexterity-related abilities. Even if a character's Dex bonus to Armor Class drops to 0 because of armor, this situation does not count as losing his Dex bonus to Armor Class. A character's encumbrance (the amount of gear carried, including armor) may also restrict the maximum Dex bonus that can be applied to his Armor Class. Shields do not affect a character's maximum Dex bonus, except for tower shields. Spell Failure Percentage Armor interferes with the gestures that a spellcaster must make to cast an arcane spell that has a somatic component. Arcane spellcasters face the possibility of arcane spell failure if they're wearing armor. Bards can wear light armor and use shields without incurring any arcane spell failure chance for their bard spells. Category:General Game Rules